Ancient Mariner Gone RoboCop
by OCP Police 001
Summary: The Rime of the Ancient Mariner gone RoboCop Style, It's for English.


Night had fallen on the town, the cruel night life was about to begin, I myself, Agent Ryan "Charger" Lewis was the barrier between the cruel nightlife and the placid citizen life, I wasn't alone in this ideal, my partner and long time friend Agent AJ Murphy, kept with me.He made me feel safe when I felt small and insignificant amongst the people and the robots that plague this town.I felt like someone was watching me… I begin to look about the area around me, Murphy picks up my nervousness and tells me to "Relax". I know I can trust him and so therefore I let my guard down.

My eyes rest on a darkened corner of a building.I feel Murphy's eyes follow mine to the corner, something isn't right.I feel a hand grab my shoulder not hard but firm, I turn around and kick the figure hard, which soon enough I regret my premature and insticent based actions. I look down at the injured human and extend my black-gloved hand "I am sorry dear Katoru, You caught me off guard" and pulls him to his feet.

He chuckles to himself "It is of no problem to myself, I saw your nervousness and decided to exploit it, My mistake, but you kick hard there Charger"

Murphy turns around and looks at Katoru "Well I can say that was the smartest thing you've done"

Katoru hmphs and mutters at Murphy "Thank you"

Murphy chuckles and looks around feeling something like he's watched, he sees those eyes from the corner of a white building piercing deep into his soul, but something about those eyes uneases him. I turn around and follow his gaze to those eyes, feeling the same uneasiness to which I shift my weight to the left like I would for a combat session, Katoru's deep green eyes lock upon the blue eyes. He is drawn to the figure like a child to a new toy, I however is apprehensive of the source of those eyes, they remind me of Murphy's I thought to myself. Murphy decided to follow and I decide to do the same, this figure turns out to be another cyborg, about 6ft in height, like a ninja gone cyberpunk, he has blond hair, deep blue eyes. He begins off in a deep voice saying "I have a story to tell" I try to leave but those eyes keep me there and I sit on the ground on a box below me.

Murphy and Katoru sit on my right and left and allow him to tell his tale.He begins off "There was a ship, that left port many a years ago" I myself am soon drawn into this tale, of this storyteller. I wish I could recognize the face, he reminds me soo much of Murphy.He keeps up with the tale, soon beginning to tell of the magical incidents that occur, after a sea fearing man shoots an albatross with a cross bow. I think to myself "what a primitive weapon" but I soon realize this occurred years ago and allow myself to be lulled into the tale that this indivual is telling us, maybe this is more than a tale but is the struggle of a single man, a mariner and his ancient crew I thought, at least for him to use a crossbow, the last one was made over 600 years ago.His tail soon grows complicated as the single mariner begins to pay his penance for the sin of killing the bird, the crew soon committing mutiny against their captain, the ancient mariner, I assume.Murphy is silent, I have never seen him as such and the usually bouncy Katoru is as quiet as a lamb, even quieter than Murphy with his stirrings as the mental images flood his mind, the whirr's of a single cyborgs servos are all that can be heard but barely to the newcomers speech. His tale soon grows in intensity; he speaks of a ghost ship and the crew aboard it, the spirits talking.I am deeply immersed in his story, this story of old, as my friends remain in their places.I wonder what the twisted fate of this mariner will be? Will he survive or succumb to the brutal waters of the Mid-Atlantic Ocean? He tells of the penance of the mariner ending, with the Albatross falling off his neck, the mariner had to wear it as a symbol of his guilt for the animals killing.How his men had died and rose from the dead but were "off" in a certain manner, they were a ghastly crew.This part disgusted poor Katoru but no sound came from him, but a visible cringe.Murphy found it just a normal thing and the story continues as he talks about the sinking of the Pilot's ship and the joy the mariner has when they reach port.The pilots boy has a weird reaction to the sight of the mariner getting into the boat with him. He says "The Devil can row! The Devil can row!" an interesting prospect to myself.He tells us that the mariners ship sank, taking the ghastly crew to the depths with it and the mariner lived to pass the tale on, to many others and to himself. I remain sitting but Murphy rises to his feet and looks this cyborg straight in the eye. "What is your name?"

This cyborg soon answers "My name is Spencer Murphy, I soon adopted this name after I learned who my parents are…"

Murphy's gaze is soon filled with awe and utter confusion at the same moment "Parents? As in?"

Spencer, that being his name soon responds, "Their names were blanked from my memory, but I do remember her face" he gestures to me, Charger. 

I soon look up and rise to my feet."I recognized your face Spencer, your story was incredible. Where might have you heard it?"

He replies "It was a very interesting tale told to me and I am willing to pass it on to any and all who will listen. But I do recognize you as my mother… you weren't blanked from my memory but my father was."

I rubbed my head "Interesting prospect Spencer, I have a theory on why your father's memory was taken from you. That story is amazing, I have never heard anything like it" Katoru soon pops up with the same and offers himself to recede for a moment something about making a pit stop.

His gaze soon grows interested in my comment, as Murphy keeps himself positioned at my shoulder, he being about 5 inches taller then myself, I am 5'5" tall, not very tall I assume.Murphy soon cuts me off before I finish my first word "I believe it has to do with me being a cyborg, hiding the tie's was a PR attempt by your designers of sorts, but your face hit me like a ton of bricks."  
I piped up with "Let us go home, and add closure to this situation, our Division Alpha Jet awaits for pick up" I picked up my radio and addressed to it

"T11, Ready for pick up" I nodded and motioned to be followed.

A plane soon lands, obviously the pick up jet, I get inside and motioned to be followed, Spencer and Alex soon get in, sitting across from each other, they resume conversation about their new found relation, some closure is needed on this matter for them and for myself. But such things take time and are still occurring to this day.


End file.
